The Sea of Red
by LemonParadise
Summary: Sebastian just wanted a perfect evening with a simple book. Grell wanted an exciting evening with a certain butler. What Sebastian forgot forgot was a certain kiss his Master promised. The book forgotten and the butlers feelings toyed with.


Sebastian sat down in a armchair in the library. He sighed heavily and straightened his tie. The mansion had been cleaned top to bottom and Young Master had departed to a meeting. Sebastian finally had some time to himself.

Sebastian's alone time would soon be cut short though, because Grell Sutcliff had set a personal mission for himself, and Sebastian was at the heart of it.

Sebastian set out a cup of tea and a book he had been wanting to read. He smiled and picked up the book, relaxing and starting to read the book in the silence of the library.

Grell appeared on the grounds of the large manor, now unsure of how to carry through with his goal.

Sebastian tensed up and closed his book suddenly. He rubbed his temples, "Why must the reaper come now of all times?"

A smile grew on Grell's face as he saw the black clad figure of Sebastian walking out of the large building.

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said in a flat tone, nodding.

"Sebastian!" Grell cried, running at him happily.

Sebastian sighed, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I only want you, Sebastian darling!" Grell declared.

"I have heard that many times. Now be honest," Sebastian said.

"What makes you think I'm not being honest?" Grell asked, frowning slightly.

"It doesn't matter now," Sebastian mumbled. He cleared his throat and sighed, "Would you like to come in?"

Grell nodded, the smile returning to his face. He clung to Sebastian's arm as they headed inside the manor.

Sebastian sighed and walked back up to the library. "Sit. The tea is for you. "

Grell plopped down onto a chair and snatched the tea up, gulping it down with three large sips.

Sebastian put the book he had planned to read away and returned to Grell. "Do you not have anything to do?"

Grell looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Won't that other reaper worry about you?" Sebastian asked, sitting down.

"No," Grell answered simply.

"I thought you loved him," Sebastian said to himself but shook his head.

"Huh?" Grell asked, not hearing what Sebastian had just said.

"Nothing," Sebastian said clearly and looked at Grell, "Is there anything you need from me?"

"Well," Grell said, cracking a grin, "there's lots that I want from you. But I don't _need_ anything..."

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked, slightly tilting his head.

"I think you know what I want from you," Grell replied in a slightly sing-song tone.

Sebastian sighed and looked at Grell, "What did Young Master promise you?"

"He promised me a night with you Sebastian darling," Grell answered with a grin.

"And?" Sebastian inquired, leaning back.

"Isn't that enough of an explanation? I want my night with you," Grell said in a slightly demanding tone.

"Fine," Sebastian snapped, getting up and walking to a window. "And I thought today would be my alone day. "

"Well, we don't have to do anything today, if you don't want to... I hate always being the subject to one-sided love," Grell sighed.

Sebastian shook his head and in a swift second his lips nearly touching Grell's. "Why would I treat you like that, my lady?"

"It's always like that," Grell said in a hushed voice. "I'm always the one that loves, never the one that's loved."

Sebastian trailed a gloved hand up Grell's thigh, whispering, "Maybe I should be the first then."

Grell shivered and opened his mouth, although no sound came out.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell, snaking his arms around the reaper.

Grell uttered a shocked whimper, his eyes wide. After a moment he relaxed, enjoying the light touch of Sebastian's soft lips.

Sebastian pulled away and cleared his throat, standing up. His eyes showing a slight hint of nervousness.

"Um... thank you..." Grell whispered feeling slightly awkward.

Sebastian shook his head, sighing. "It was inappropriate for me to do that." Sebastian knelt in front of Grell, bowing his head. "My apologies. "

"It's alright," Grell said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Sebastian stood up and gave Grell a slight nod. He sat down and sighed, biting his lip in thought. "Grell, have you by any chance actually kissed someone?"

"Sure I have!" Grell announced, feeling slightly embarrassed at the question.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "As in a real person..." Later he mumbled, "Maybe Will taught you lessons..."

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Grell cried out.

Sebastian looked at Grell, his voice almost hissing,"Do you love Will? Or does he love you?"

"There's nothing with Will..." Grell mumbled, looking slightly glum. "I don't think he even knows how to love."

Sebastian sighed, patting his lap. "Come and sit, you look terribly cold. "

Grell looked slightly taken aback, but took up the offer.

Sebastian removed his own jacket and placed it around Grell's shoulders. "Feel better?"

Grell nodded slowly, feeling slightly confused at Sebastian's kind gestures.

Sebastian smiled, "I cannot let my guest feel uncomfortable can I?" He laughed and gently embraced Grell.

Grell's body shook, a tremor rocking through him at Sebastian's light grasp.

Sebastian gently laid Grell's head on his chest, stroking his red hair.

Grell smiled, cuddling up towards Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Grell's head, slowly trailing a light hand towards Grell's thigh.

Grell's smile grew, and he timidly placed his lips against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckled and looked at Grell, whispering, "No need to be nervous. I will always be open to you."

Smiling, Grell nodded. He kissed Sebastian's lips, still with some restraint.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell back, mumbling, "Such a beautiful creature."

Prying his lips lightly off of Sebastian's, Grell looked at him with a grin. "You think so?"

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Of course, you are a red rose in a sea of white. "

"You should be a poet," Grell told him with a grateful smile, touching his face with a gentle finger.

Sebastian smiled, kissing Grell's hand. "Such a lovely rose... No thorns and no wilting pedals."

Grell chuckled. "I'm not very good at the poetic things, so I can't say anything with such eloquence..." Grell said, frowning slightly.

Sebastian smiled, kissing Grell lightly. "Do not focus on the things you are not good at. But at the things which make you a perfect person. Though, my rose, you must work hard to improve yourself. Since you already so perfect. "

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Grell asked, although he felt flattered at Sebastian's comments. "I want to be perfect for you."

"I cannot tell you," Sebastian purred. "There is no need to perfect yourself. I already am very satisfied with my perfect flower."

"You've never shown any signs of satisfaction before, though," Grell said, although he was still swelling with a happy-warm feeling.

"It is hard when I am being pressed to act a certain way," Sebastian said, looking down guiltily.

"You're acting on orders now, too," Grell pointed out.

Sebastian sighed, nodding. "Yes but I was just ordered to spend a night with you. No orders to do exactly what."

"All I really wanted was a kiss from you," Grell said with a smile. "And I already got that."

"Then you can leave my embrace," Sebastian said, smirking.

Grell sighed. "I guess... I'm sorry..." he whispered, getting up.

Sebastian smiled and tugged on Grell's hand, forcing him back into his lap. "I didn't say I wanted you to."

Grell hung his head as he spoke his words softly. "But... you wouldn't really want a night with me... I already got what I came here for..."

"Hush..." Sebastian cooed and kissed Grell. "Do not worry."

Grell nodded. "Alright," he whispered, putting complete faith in Sebastian's words.

Sebastian kissed down Grell's neck and pulled him closer.

Grell tilted his head to the side, pulling his shirt down slightly to expose more of his neck to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and bit Grell's tie, pulling it off with his teeth. He smiled and dropped it on the ground.

Grell placed his hands flat on Sebastian's chest, kissing him passionately.

Sebastian kissed Grell back and pressed his body against his own.

Grell's arms slid up Sebastian's chest and around his neck, his hands playing with Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian smiled and slowly unbuttoned Grell's attire. He threw off Grell's vest and shirt, smiling.

Grell looked down at himself with a slight frown, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, caressing Grell's cheek.

"I... I'm not..." Grell stuttered, unsure of what he was protesting.

"You are beautiful," Sebastian said softly, trying to urge the reaper to become happy again.

Grell regarded Sebastian, slight skepticism in his stare.

"You are. Such a delicate creature... So full of life," Sebastian kissed up Grell's arm, mumbling the words between each kiss.

"I guess that makes sense... since you think of me as a rose..." Grell said, still slightly contemplating Sebastian's words.

"So... Exotic," Sebastian slurred, pulling Grell close.

"Exotic? How?" Grell asked, feeling flattered but slightly disoriented at Sebastian's constant praise.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell, biting his lip. "So unique and... Fresh..."

"I was aiming for unique," Grell stated with a smile.

Sebastian smiled and picked up Grell, carrying him to a room with dimly lit candles. "This room is more of a place for us to... Continue."

Grell nodded with a smile, kissing Sebastian's forehead.

Sebastian laid Grell down on the bed and smiled, sliding his hand inside Grell's pants.

A sharp intake of breath hissed through Grell's lips, his eyes widening slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Sebastian asked, removing his hand.

"No," Grell breathed, trying to recover from Sebastian's pleasurably light touch. "Not at all."

Sebastian smiled and returned his hand into Grell's pants, tracing the outline of his length.

Grell let out a shaky burst of air, quietly moaning.

Sebastian chuckled and looked down at Grell, suddenly gripping his length.

Grell inhaled abruptly at the suddenness of Sebastian's touch.

"So tense. Relax..." Sebastian began to stroke Grell's length and smirk.

"I can't relax... when you're touching me like that," Grell managed to say, his eyes squeezing shut.

Sebastian stopped for a moment, looking at Grell. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"Of course I have," Grell said, looking Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian nodded and continued his hands work. He smiled and slightly began to grip the covers, resist showing in his eyes.

Grell bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back a series of moans and gasps.

Sebastian stroked faster as he shut his eyes, his body slightly shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Grell asked with a small smile, although his voice was evidently presenting own his pleasure.

Sebastian opened his eyes. "It's hard to resist you... I haven't had this feeling before."

Grell placed a light hand on Sebastian's cheek. "Do whatever you want. I'm not going to protest."

Sebastian looked at Grell. "But it's your night of pleasure, not mine."

"It will be your night too," Grell suggested with a smile.

Sebastian smiled and took off Grell's pants, looking at him. "Grell, funny how you're naked and I'm fully clothed. Would you care to fix that?"

Grell nodded, pressing his lips against Sebastian's as his hands quickly removed Sebastian's clothing.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell, blushing very slightly as he felt the reapers hands go over the scars on his chest.

Grell noted the texture of Sebastian's skin and the firmness of his body as his hands slid their way around Sebastian's torso.

Sebastian looked at Grell, whispering, "I love you."

"You do?" Grell asked, shocked but smiling.

Sebastian nodded and kissed Grell, "With all my heart."

"Sebastian I love you too!" Grell cried, crashing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian held Grell close and smiled, slowly looking down at his body. "A sea of perfection."

Grell blushed, feeling Sebastian's eyes analyzing him.

Sebastian smiled and slowly nibbled on Grell's neck.

Grell tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, pressing Sebastian's mouth onto his neck.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Grell, mumbling, "This may hurt. " Sebastian entered Grell with a swift thrust.

Grell's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. Grell let out a small yelp, his body trembling slightly.

Sebastian caressed Grell's cheek, kissing it lightly. "Does it hurt too much?"

"N-no," Grell stammered, trying to suppress a moan.

Sebastian thrusted foreword and moaned into Grell's ear.

Grell squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth open in a silent moan.

Sebastian clenched the sheets and continued to thrust repeatedly. His face showing pleasure and bliss. He smiled and breathed into Grell's neck, smelling the reapers cologne.

"Sebastian..." Grell moaned quietly, his back arching. His fingers twitched in a slight flexing motion, and Grell raised a shaky hand up to his face to swipe away a sweaty lock of hair that was clinging to his skin.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell, parting his lips to moan. Soon he had found a spot inside Grell which made the reaper tremble. "Found it."

Grell let out a shaky moan, every part of his body quivering. A moan escaped his lips every time one of Sebastian's thrusts hit that pleasurable spot.

Sebastian chuckled, thrusting in a final time before releasing into Grell. He breathed heavily and looked at Grell. "Your turn. " Sebastian gripped Grell's member and began to stroke it while still thrusting into Grell.

Grell bit down hard on his lip, trying to withstand a few more of Sebastian's thrusts. A few moments later, Grell let out a sighing moan and felt his cum spurt out of him.

Sebastian smiled and licked off his hand. He slowly slid out of Grell and laid beside him, kissing his forehead. "Come and let me embrace you."

Grell inched towards Sebastian, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Sebastian embraced Grell and smiled, throwing the covers over them. "I love you...now sleep."

Grell smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Sebastian's body closer.

Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head and rubbed his back.

Grell kissed Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian, I love you."

"I love you too Grell," Sebastian whispered, "Now sleep."

Nodding, Grell smiled and felt sleep tugging at the edges of his mind.

Sebastian stayed with Grell until he knew the reaper was fully asleep. He crawled out of bed and got dressed, leaving the room silently. He entered Ciel's office and bowed.

"It's late, Sebastian," Ciel stated coldly, regarding Sebastian with an icy stare.

Sebastian nodded. "I know Young master. But I came to tell you about a guest staying for the night."

"Oh?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian with only mild interest.

"Grell Sutcliff, would you like me to dispose of that filthy thing now or later?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a moment and then waved Sebastian off. "It doesn't matter."

"I still do not understand why you agreed to let a rotten reaper stay with me. I smell disgusting," Sebastian hissed.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you understand that I was never going to let Grell go through with this," Ciel informed Sebastian casually.

"Why? Am I just not worth his time?" Sebastian inquired, glaring back.

"What is wrong with you tonight, Sebastian?" Ciel scrutinized. "You are acting very odd."

"Well maybe I have some feelings! I can't stand being used, Ciel!" Sebastian yelled, using Ciel's name for the first time.

"I was in a desperate situation, Sebastian, and I made a promise. Does that setting seem familiar to you?" Ciel drawled.

"It doesn't matter Ciel, you can't do this to people! I don't even know him!" Sebastian slammed his fists into the desk.

"You've done things like this before and had no problem with it," Ciel stated. "And you seem to know him well enough now," the boy added with a hint of a smile.

Sebastian sighed and stood up straight, bowing. "I apologize..."

"I should say. You have no need to be getting emotional over such a small matter," Ciel said.

"I shall return to the filthy reaper," Sebastian said softly.

"That is not needed." Ciel gestured towards the doorway, where Grell stood wide-eyed.

Sebastian turned and froze. "Grell? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I... I..." Grell tried to speak, but his throat felt tight. He had woken up seeking Sebastian's body, and when Sebastian wasn't next to him, Grell felt something was wrong. He pulled on his clothing and set out to find Sebastian, only to witness that unsettling conversation.

Sebastian walked towards Grell, embracing him. "Let's head to bed, Hm? You must be cold."

Grell stared at Sebastian with heartbreak in his eyes. It was true that he was cold, but Grell didn't feel it. He would be surprised if he could really feel anything after this.

Sebastian looked down at Grell, caressing his cheek. "Grell, please don't look at me like that."

"Why? You don't like it when rotten reapers look at you?" Grell said in a quiet voice.

Sebastian felt as if he had been struck by a hammer. He looked at Grell. "Grell, don't say that. I just... I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Grell said, flashing him an obviously fake smile. "I'll leave, just so you don't have to be troubled with disposing of me..."

Sebastian refused to let Grell escape from his embrace. He sighed and kissed Grell passionately.

Ciel cleared his throat in the background. "Will you take this somewhere else?" he commanded.

Sebastian slowly guided Grell back to the room, kissing him along the way.

A frown had formed on Grell's lips, and it grew as they went back to the room.

Sebastian looked at him, removing his lips. "I will tell you the truth. In the beginning I was following orders to pleasure you but... When I saw how beautiful you are I tossed them aside. Grell, Young Master only wants this to happen."

"It's fine if you don't love me," Grell said flatly. "I don't matter... to anyone."

Sebastian fell to his knees, tears falling. "Grell, I do love you! I would scream it to the world if I needed to!"

"It's going to be difficult to trust you now," Grell said in the same flat tone.

"What can I do to make you trust me? I'll do anything. " Sebastian looked up at Grell with pleading eyes.

Grell looked at him with an emotionless expression. He shrugged his shoulders, trying desperately to keep in his emotions.

Sebastian released Grell's hands and looked down. "Go... You deserve someone who is better than me."

"How-how can there be anyone better than you? You're absolutely perfect in every way... and I'm not... and I'm sorry that I'm not..." Tears spilled down Grell's cheeks as he finished what he was saying.

Sebastian gently pulled Grell down and embraced him. "You will forever be my sea of perfection, my rose with no thorns and the beautiful reaper."

Grell hugged Sebastian tightly, his body shuddering with sobs. "Do you know how happy I was when you told me you loved me? I knew that it was all too good to be true..."

Sebastian held Grell close to him, tears falling into Grell's shoulder. "Grell... Don't leave me. I never wanted you to hear any of that back there."

Grell nodded, still crying. His tight hold on Sebastian's body loosened, and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sebastian caressed Grell's cheek. His own face contorted, his cheeks tear stained, his mouth quivering and his eyes red from the tears.

Grell lightly touched his lips to Sebastian's. He took Sebastian's hand, squeezing it gently.

Sebastian timidly kissed Grell back, he rubbed Grell's hand and smiled very slightly.

Grell placed his free hand on Sebastian's cheek, wiping away the wet tracks that his tears had left behind.

Sebastian smiled and pulled away from Grell's lips. "I...I do love you."

Grell smiled. "I always thought you might have been incapable of love..." Grell said, his smile shrinking slightly.

"I was... Until I saw you," Sebastian said simply and held onto Grell.

"But... how was I so special?" Grell asked. "I am just a reaper... and we've always had a natural hate for each other..."

"Grell, you are one of a kind. You aren't just a regular reaper that cares about nothing. You care about me and I care about you."

Grell nodded solemnly, scooting slightly closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and held Grell, stroking his hair. "I promise that I will never leave you."

Grell smiled, leaning against Sebastian. "I don't know what I would do if you left me..." Grell whispered.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell gently. "A sea of perfection meets the lonely sailor."

"I couldn't have asked for a better sailor," Grell said, smiling as he kissed Sebastian back with equal tenderness.


End file.
